


My Side

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle and Gold habitually sleep on the same side of the bed until they separated and began sleeping on their significant other's side, because they missed them. They realize they still do this once they get back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/gifts).



My Side

A/AN: MarieQuiteContraire prompted Belle and Gold sleeping on the same side of the bed.

They didn't have a typical marriage when it came to the mundane routines most fall into. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had faced more trials than most couples would have survived. They'd been separated by death, darkness, sleeping curses, and Evil Queen's hell bent on vengeance. They never knew if they'd ever arrive at the place where they could both settle down and become carefree for once. When their newborn son arrived, Rumpelstiltskin made it his mission to give them the most normal life possible. They left Storybrooke late one night without a word to the other residents. They were still stuck in between a martial dispute over him being the Dark One again, but they couldn't think only of themselves anymore. Having a child had changed both of their perceptions. Belle realized co-parenting was easier than doing it alone, and Rumple figured out daggers and unlimited power weren't worth losing his family over. Leaving Storybrooke was their only option if they wished to achieve any solace. Cutting off contact with the residents of Storybrooke seemed cold and cruel to her at first, until she realized she had more peace when she wasn't pulled into their trifles. Gold and Belle decided on a small farmhouse in the mountains of North Carolina. Their closest neighbor was over five miles away, and Belle found she enjoyed the solitude. She took up writing and cross stitch. Rumple rediscovered his roots when he decided to purchase a few sheep and take up a bit of farming. They longed for a happy marriage though they were afraid to reach for it. Every time they fell back into love, something chaotic would happen, and they'd find themselves being pulled further and further apart. When they'd separated, Belle found herself drifting to the right side of the bed at night, his side. She wondered if it was her subconscious's way of reminding her that she missed him. Belle had opted on sleeping in Gideon's room because she wasn't comfortable with crossing that line back into intimacy with him just yet. He slept alone and got up early and spent most of the day outside with his sheep. She spent her day caring for Gideon. When he came in, he would take over while she cooked them dinner. He would then sing Gideon to sleep and put him to bed while she locked herself away in her study to write.

One night after she'd worked on her manuscript during the wee hours of the morning, she rubbed her tired eyes and closed the lid on her laptop. She flicked off the light to the study and opened the door to Gideon's room to check on him. He was sound asleep. She stood in the doorway as she allowed her eyes to drift to the room adjacent to hers. It stood half open, and she found herself drifting towards it. She soundlessly opened the door to see his form settled on the left side of the bed. She quietly discarded her shirt and pants and slipped into bed beside him, her heart a tattoo against her breast. It'd been so long since they'd slept in the same bed together, and she quietly wondered why he was curled up on her side. Perhaps it meant he missed her too. He opened his eyes sleepily as he felt her weight shift on the mattress.

"Belle?" he queried as she laid down beside him.

"Yes, it's me," she whispered, pushing her hair away from her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, setting up to rub his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I just-"

He caught her by surprise as he placed his finger to her lips to sever her comment. "It's alright, sweetheart. You don't have to explain it to me tonight. I'm just glad you're here though you're on my side of the bed," he returned, a soft smile playing upon his lips.

"Well, you're on mine too," she countered, scooting closer to him.

"It's only because I've missed you, Belle," he sighed, placing a warm kiss against her temple.

"Likewise, Rumple," she said, allowing him to spoon against her.

"We can switch if you want," he offered as he buried his nose in her thick tresses, inhaling her comforting scent deeply.

"I don't care what side I sleep on as long as you're right beside me," she told him as she leaned further into his embrace. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of having him beside her again. She wouldn't continue to switch sides anymore because they were a team, and they needed each other if they wished to succeed at this messy beautiful thing called life.


End file.
